justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mysterious Rony/All provinces in Just Cause 3 ranked from worst to best
I wrote this here because I have no clue where else I would put this. But anyway here is the ranking: 35: Novola - Doesn't have almost anything. It only has one base and that's it. 34: Alvea - Like Novola, but it has the hive, so it is a bit higher up for me. 33: EDEN Airship - Cool for a while, but can be kind of an eyesore. Also, you cant re-oppress it. 32: Umbra - Like all the other rebel strongholds, but this one is IMO the most boring. Very small and the only saving grace of it is the airfield. 31: Nebio Nord - Mostly has EDEN stations and a Weapons Warehouse, that could not even be named properly. 30: Nebio Sud - Like Nebio Nord, but it has an airfield, putting it above it. 29: Cauda - Cool but you get sick of it quickly in the story. 28: Aspera - The most boring Centcom province. Doesn't have much 27: Corda Dracon - The base is huge and it has a pool of radiation that kills you instantly. Pretty cool, huh. The only thing letting it down is the fact that there is nothing else but the centcom. 26: Falco - Yea nukes are cool. So is an airbase high in the mountains. Like Corda Dracon, gets let down by the fact that there is nothing else. Also, nice to drive through when there are no nukes. 25. Soros - The nicest "small" province in the game in my opinion. Why? Because it is on a nice and a remote island. The island also has a couple of nice houses. Overall a nice place. 24. Rocca Blau - Finally getting to the proper provinces. The only thing I have to say about this place is the fact that it is not nice to look at or to liberate. 23. Prospere - Like Rocca Blau, but it has a nice road going up to the mine with great views. 22. Costa Sud - A pretty boring province. Only has Perla Est and Griphon. The rest feel of the province feels like a wasteland. This could be due to the fact that I have spent way too much time here. 21. Petra - Would be a nice little island, if Olivo Moro wasn't such a depressing place. Also, the two bases and the stockpile are a bit of an eyesore. 20. Val de Mar - Kind of barren and it doesn't have many points of interest other than an odd house that is not burnt. 19. Plagia - kind of boring. It only has Surpicco and that boring base of Vigilator Nord. 18. Maestrale - Now we are getting to the decent provinces. This province is great due to the fact it has Vulture, Porto Tridente and the best airfield in the game. The only problem with this province is the fact that it is huge, meaning you get similar views all the time when going through here. 17. Feno - I'll be honest, I kinda forgot that this province even existed. But then I looked into it a bit more and realized that it is a great province. It contains the two nice towns of Albeto Pero and Babica. Also, it has the only named peninsula in the game. Pretty cool. 16. Capite West - Has one of my favourite military bases, Porto Cavo. Otherwise, it doesn't have much. It is however great due to Arco Sperantia, which is one of my favourite towns. 15. Capite Est - The other Capite province. It has two villages and the nice town of Vinialetta. I personally think it is one of the best towns in the game. 14. Libeccio - Has a couple of nice towns, like Vista Dracon and Celata. Also has nice scenery. 13. Montana - Probably a surprise for many. I like this province due to the fact that it is nice to drive through. 12. Lacos - Also has great towns, like Fortalessa and the large town of Colle Salrosa, which I dont go to often enough. 11. Massos - Has great views and a decent town in the form of Cinta. However IMO Soliana is kind of meh. 10. Stingray - A great province. I like to go there with the invincibility glitch and fight the Black Hand. 9. Regno - Honestly would be number one if my Xbox didn't lag so much when entering it. 8. Litore Torto - A barren wasteland to others, a nice province to drive through for me. Also has my favourite monastery, Sancte Malco. Would also be number one if there were any towns. Also has the Squalo X7, AKA the PTSD boat. 7. Grande Pastura - Like Litore Torto, but with a military base and even better views. 6. Prima - As we say in Finland: Tämä on priimaa, which means that this is prime stuff. This province only has towns and all of them are great. Also roads here are a pleasure to drive on. 5. Lavanda - It has my favourite town Rondella. The town is great due to it only having one road and it being on a cliff. Also the town of Lantuina is nice. 4. Sirocco Sud - The worse Sirocco province. It is ranked lower than Sirocco Norde due to it having kinda meh towns. But it has great views and IMO the best base in the game: Vigilator Sud. 3. Baia - The starting province. It is super unique. It has a lot of amazing unmarked places like: the small service area near the southern coast and Granmatre Frigo's house. Also the town of Manaea is easily one of the top 5 towns in the game. 2. Trio - A bit of a surprise for many probably. It has my favourite settlement, which is Vico Gamba, mostly due to it being the start of many of my road trips. Also the province has the nice rural town of Ponere. The only things keeping this province from number one are the many tunnels and the fact there is no garage in Ponere. 1. Sirocco Nord - The best province in the game. It is nice and quaint and if I had to pick one place to spend the rest of my days it would be the small town of Costa Di Ravello, due to it being nice and quiet and on a great island. This is what happens when you have too much free time. Category:Blog posts